This invention relates to a pressure activated release system for training torpedoes to facilitate their recovery after launch for future use. It is necessary for a military force to practice firing the weapons they must use in battle. However the use of live rounds would be very expensive, thus limiting training. This promotes the need for a training torpedo that will match the prelaunch characteristics of a standard torpedo, yet still is recoverable. The torpedo must be designed with the following features reliability, maintainability, durability and it must be reusable. Our invention provides all of these design features in an effective manner.
The training torpedo utilizing our invention is designed to be fired from the same launch platform as a standard torpedo. Prior to launch the torpedo exhibits the same characteristics as a standard torpedo; the characteristics being external dimensions, weight, center of gravity, launch accessories, tools, and loading and handling equipment. As a standard torpedo is denser than water, the training torpedo having the same characteristics would sink in water, making recovery difficult. Our invention is designed such that when a fluid pressure is imposed upon the nose section of the torpedo, a plurality of weights are released. This substantially reduces the density of the device making it less dense than water and thus allowing buoyancy forces to float the training torpedo to the surface.
Our invention is a fluid pressure activated device, henceforth pressure will be considered to be fluid pressure, activated by impact pressure, dynamic pressure or static pressure. Prior art show many pressure activated devices. These devices vary from hydrostatic delay action fuses to miniature pneumatic switch actuators. The majority of these devises are complex in nature and none of them completely meet the desired design requirements. Therefore it was necessary to devise a new method of releasing the weights.